conduit
by em190q
Summary: Hearing a cry for help, something ancient has awoken. Sending beings of incredible power, she will grow. she will overcome. she will become a conduit for their power, to save her world from destruction. first story ladies and gentlemen will change to m in later chapters in necessary. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Conduit

Prologue

 _"Help me please, someone help me"_

A voice echoes in the abyss, anguish and terror fill the nothingness. In the distance a figure is roused from slumber

"what is this, this feeling of despair, calling for help and receiving none" the figure moved, causing the ground underfoot to tremble. From the abyss sounded another voice this one more feminine.

"a child calls for help"

the darkness trembles, a mote of light appears spreading outward's

"A girl scared and alone"

the figure spoke once more. Cracks appear in the abyss.

 _"please let me out"_

Pain evident she was running out of time. The figure held out a hand, light gathering in his palm. "before we act we must cleanse this place" in a flash there was light and the darkness receded.

 **"you have to hurry; she is in pain"**

Spurred into motion the figure: A man standing six feet wearing brown duster with a hat obscuring most of his face; scoured the dimensions for the voice. Holding out his hands orbs appeared to him." It's been a long time since I've done this, helping her is the easy part: finding her is the challenge"

 **"We must find her none deserve this kind of torment"**

 _"Please someone let me out"_

One by one the orbs disappeared each narrowing down the possible location "common just few more seconds I've almost found her, aaaand got ya" in front of him appeared a multiverse more damaged then the others :lines crisscrossed the dimension. Destabilizing it and destroying the barriers that separate universes.

 **"There the call for help comes from there"**

"Man what happened to this place. my guess something tried to gut this place" grabbing the orb he stabilized the dimension: keeping it from collapsing in on its self." That should stop the decay, the tunnels that's another problem by its self"

 **"Worry about it later find the girl and help her"**

"Right but how" as he thought of a solution a myriad of voices called from behind. Turning around echoes of powerful spirits answered "are you sure, wait yes this could work!" excitement flooded his system "if anyone can help her its all of you" turning back to the dimension with his hands in front of him grabbing reality itself, he pulled tearing a hole into the dimension. "Go... find her, and help her".

Needing no further direction, the spirits condensed into a single sphere and shot towards the tear.

"oh before I forget" looking into the tear he threw a ring at the receding spirits "give her this it will help her channel the power!". With that final instruction the tear closed.

 **"Did we do the right thing, sending them"**

"We did what we could. Now it's up to them, helping her grow and come into her power"' folding his arms behind him, focusing on the name etched into his mind: Taylor Herbert

Scene change

"Let me out, please let me out". My voice was sore, screaming for hours will do that to you. Breathing is really hard while trying not to inhale a swarm of insects, the smell isn't helping either. How did I end up like this, trapped in a locker with god knows what? Oh I`ll tell you what happened: Sophia Hess and Emma Barnes happened.

"Dammit somebody let me out". I kneed the door from the awkward angle I was shoved in here. banging and kicking wasn't helping either. My guess it was way after school, not hearing any of my classmates (sarcasm it's a strange thing) confirmed it, to add insult to injury it`s Friday, no one in school till Monday. I almost made it winter break was so close.

"this is just my luck isn't it", hearing the bugs, and looking at the closed side of my locker I heard a voice, well more like a growl.

 **"So you want out"**

"who`s there…. Answer me". all right I have officially gone crazy. Lack of air combined with whatever garbage is in the locker with me drove me mad

 **"I`ll ask again do. You. want. Out"**

Deciding to play along with the voice I answered back "yeah I want out, I also want a cheeseburger with a decent milkshake, but that's not goanna happen any time soon ". voice dripping with sarcasm

 **"heh heh…. Your funny kid, like you. So here's the deal we heard you calling for help so we decided to give you a hand in exchange we get to see your world. Wada ya think we got a deal"**

"you're not serious right, why would you help me". I was confused, the thing communicating with me was offering help. This was either true or I am slowly dying.

 **"The questions not what do I want, it`s what do you want…. I feel desire in you kid, a need to protect. To help people like your father. Men and women who spend their lives trying to make a better world but get beaten down for it…. So I'll ask one more time do. You. Want. Out".**

I was stunned, here a something or someone was giving me a chance. For the past year and a half since mom died it seemed like the world was against my family. The dock workers' union and my dad weren't getting enough jobs, so people had to get laid off. Gangs taking over the docks, bleeding it dry. Me getting bullied daily at school. No one listening, turning a blind eye when I get bullied. Teachers thinking I'm a liar: taking Emma and Sophia`s word over mine. Finally, I've been given a chance

A chance to change

A chance to live

A chance to make a difference

A chance to fight back

Weighing my options, either I die in here or out there. I didn't want to leave my dad alone; not before I fixed things between us! Gathering my nerves, I called back. "I want to change, to help my dad and the city. To protect the people hero`s forget about. To make a difference, so yes I accept you offer, what do I need to do?"

 **"hold out your hand"**

I held out my hand as best as I could, after a few second I felt a slight pressure on my middle finger "is that a ring?" looking at it I noticed strange markings on it. I started to feel better, better than I have in months.

 **"that ring is a balance ring; it'll keep our powers in check until your body can do it naturally"**

"wait our; you mean there are more of you?" how many more of them are there. Will I be able to handle this? Yes, I'll handle this and I won`t be alone, I'll tell dad when I get out of this.

 **"yeah there will be more of us, I'm here because I woke up first. So don't worry you won`t be alone on this"**

"so what I'll be possessed by you guys or something!?" that was a scary thought not being in control of my own body.

 **"oh no nothing like that you'll be more of a conduit for our powers no possession involved, the most influence weal have on you is being in your head and slightly effecting your emotions"**

Thinking about it for a few seconds, I swallowed the lump in my throat. "okay, let's do this"

 **"all right as one then"**

Screw destiny

"the first time is goanna be disorienting so I'll lead us away from the city"

Screw fate

 **"finale fusion"**

"finale fusion"

Today I take my life into my own hands

 **"ifrit"**

End of prologue

* * *

 **hello ladies and gentle men hope you liked this first chapter. sorry if its kind of rough first time doing this whole story thing, any way I read this concept in the story or collection of one shots tonberry with no name, and I decided why not. always liked final fantasy and worm. all credit goes to the authors that wrote those stories. any ways ill stop hear before I start rambling, so read and review tell me what you think give some pointers or point stuff out I missed, and if you flame let it be known that they will be used to make s'mores. any way read. review. strawberry moo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own worm or any characters mentioned they belong to their respected owners**

Chapter 1 image and explanation

 **"** **kid …kid…. Taylor wake up"**

"aaaaahhhhhhh". Jolting awake I had the feeling of weightlessness for a second, until I noticed I had jumped, gravity taking instant effect; hitting something hard on the way down.

! crash!

"Ooowww…. What I hit." groaning I stood up. Holding my sides, I looked at the object of my current pain "that's the AC for a for an apartment, am I in Brocton's residential district?" I started to panic. "This part of the city controlled by E88." This is bad, this is really bad. Before I could have my nervous breakdown the voice: ifrit chimed in.

 **"** **Whoa… take a deep breath Taylor you`ll be fine, no one saw us come up here"**

Calming down I started to notice my surroundings. The roof I was on gave me a good view of the surrounding streets. Tonight`s a strangely quite night in Brocton bay all thing considered. Thinking on what ifrit said I asked him. "why pray tell shouldn't I freak out. If you haven`t noticed were in the most hostile place in this city."

 **"** **okay starting from the top: have you seen yourself, also for practice."**

"what do you mean practice?" practice for what getting killed, I heard chuckling or what I thought it was coming from my head. Wait a second "what do you mean have I seen myself, what happened?"

 **"** **told you kid, there were goanna be a few changes. I wasn't expecting this though."**

"what do you mean changes." My voice was never that great, now though it sounded deeper almost arrogant.

 **"** **easier if you found a mirror, simpler then explaining it."**

Blinking for a second what did he mean find a mirror. Looking around I noticed something of, it`s winter time and I probably wasn't wearing a jacket. I also apparently had a tan most girls would kill for, but I didn`t seem natural. Looking at my arm I noticed a bangle on my wrist: bronze with a jewel in the center, my other arm having the same accessory. Looking down at my chest I was surprised. Never being the most developed girl in school, but apparently in my new form I developed a c-cup, nothing to extreme. around my chest replacing my usual hoodie was a cloth wrap that covered most of my chest while showing my midriff, the wrap it`s self-felt like silk, but it felt stronger. In the center there was an emblem: a sword and a revolver crossing each other. Focusing on my legs baggy style pants covered me waist down. Both pants and wrap made of the same material. Both materials colored purple. The fact that I was bare foot didn't bother me. It was that I was further of the ground

"what the hell?" I knew I was tall for my age: standing six feet tall will get you noticed. Looking at it now though I'm taller, at least three feet taller.

I started taking a few breaths to calm myself down, freaking out wouldn`t help. "what happened to me?"

 **"** **Told you Taylor there would be a few changes"**

"! I thought they were going to be minor changes, not me looking like some freakishly tall belly dancer!" I started to run my hands through my hair, it was longer than it used to be, pulling some of it in front of me I saw a fiery glow, odd but expected. I kept trying to get my hair in order till my hand was stopped by something. Reaching up I grabbed two objects coming out of my hair. I knew what they were but I wanted to be sure, so in my most normal voice I asked ifrit." are…uh these…uh horns ifrit?"

 **"** **why yes actually, they look quite nice on you. Not as nice as they do on me though"**

A mental image of ifrit bragging about his head accessory popped in my mind. That broke me out of my stupor. This whole situation was absurd, then again I live in a world filled with super powered people. So this was not that strange. I wondered if this was permanent. Ifrit sensing my question answered.

 **"** **The effect should be out by sunup; this is just to get you ready, I'm surprised though you shouldn't have reached the final form so quickly"**

"wait let me get this straight; I wasn't supposed to look like this?" that's a relief

 **"** **Also be careful with your horns. Their sharp."**

Reaching up I felt the base of the horns was a little receded from my hair line, I could probably hide them if I played with my hair a bit. "good news is their not that noticeable, but if my hair moves to much they could be noticed." Considering their three feet long and have a slight bend to them (think ifrit from 8).

 **"** **Alright personal crisis aside, let's go over the basics."**

"Right the basics" learning to control my powers is priority one. If I don`t, then I'm just as much of a danger as a villain.

 **"** **Right let's start with introductions: I am ifrit a djinn or jinn as some would say my true origins are a secret even to me. Beyond that I also command flames so hot they could burn the world to ashes."**

"h..hi I'm Taylor Hebert, I'm fifteen years old, and I attend Winslow high school. There isn`t really special about me." I was starting to feel self-conscious about this until I heard a deep chuckle from ifrit

 **"** **you are special Taylor, I see it you mother saw, your dad still sees it: hell even the sleeping morons in your head saw it. You Taylor Herbert are special; special in a way that I haven't seen or felt in a long time."**

"What do you mean." I was close to tears. Mom…. She always believed and dad never stopped trying to provide for me, even after mom died. Now ifrit a literal beast said he and many others were in my corner. I didn`t know what to say.

 **"** **You miss Hebert are the kind of person that would help without ever needing a reason, but remember do what you feel is right not by what others tell you."**

"But why me." There are probably millions of people beater suited then me. I just didn`t understand

 **"** **Because you asked for help, and would never have abused this power; that is why you were chosen"**

"Thank you" the only thing I could say. In all honesty no one ever believed this much in me, it was a bit overwhelming. Before I could say anything else we heard gun shots coming from a few blocks away from us.

 **"** **Seems like tonight just go infinitely more interesting. Common get closer using the buildings"**

"jump; are you insane!?" moving towards the side of the building, I looked over the edge at a forty maybe fifty-foot drop. Looking across the street to the closest building, it being a good fifty feet away. Jumping would be suicide.

 **"** **Don`t worry kid how do you think you got on this roof. You jumped. Anyway you could take a running start if it makes you feel safer"**

Right a running start. Turning around I moved to the opposite end of the roof, taking a few deep breathes I asked one more question. "will anyone see us?"

 **"** **No one saw us come up here, so we should be fine…... huh think about this like a crash cross into the hero world"**

Taking a deep breath, I went full sprint. Crossing the roof in five paces; I jumped. The sensation of being air borne took over. Opening the eyes, I didn`t realize I closed, Brockton bay looked different from the sky. Peaceful even, but there was a plague in this city and I would stamp it out.

 **"** **Alright Taylor land on that building right there closest to the fire fight."**

I hummed in response, spreading my arms and legs wide slowing my decent until I landed with a thud. "That was amazing." At the moment words failed me. Shaking my head, I had to focus om the matter at hand. Someone needed help. Moving to the edge of the building E88 were attacking…" the doll house, why would they hit here?"

 **"** **No idea? But if we don`t act fast the doll lady is toast"**

"Right, so any ideas?" he was quite for a second until he sent images of his plan to my mind. I was confused for a second, shrugging my shoulders. At this point any plan was a good plan, but it was really silly.

"Let`s raise some hell then" jumping into the air at least fifty feat. I made a fist with my right hand, and ignited it. The inferno that was my hand blazed with supernatural fire, it wouldn't burn any one it just frighten them. my hair which was now a ragging inferno made me look like a meteor falling to earth

 **"** **Hey assholes"**

Everyone looked towards the sky some started to shoot at me as well.

 **"** **Get ready"**

But why did I have to say something so silly

 **"** **Falcon Punch"**

I made contact

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: worm and other character belong to their respected owners**

 **bold: ifrit**

Normal Taylor

Chapter 2: trial by fire

Parian POV

"It`s a simple choice Parian , nothing too difficult." Right a "simple" choice. I either join them and die once they take my mask of and that's it. hook wolf nodded to one of his enforcers, the same one that shot up the front of the dollhouse.

"common lady make up your mind and it'll all be over, well maybe not for your people." I couldn`t do anything, if I did innocent people would die. Bowing my head, I had no other choice. I heard hook wolf chuckle. my workers: my family protested, but I was doing this for them

"All right lady, get up Kaiser wants to…"

thud

All of us turned our eyes to the building overlooking us. Something landed something that was moving fast. The thugs pointed their guns up, for a moment their attention was away from us. One of the new tailors I hired, (Maya I think her name was) cut her bindings. Looking back towards our captors their attention not on us at the moment, I motioned for Maya to cut the rest free. Luck didn`t seem to be on our side today as one of hook wolf thugs looked her way.

"! Hey what are you doing, boss their trying to get away!" pointing his gun at them Maya put her hands up.

"you weren't try in to escape were yea. Heh alright boys fi..."

 **"Hey assholes"**

Looking back up there was a massive fire ball heading towards us. A figure`s outline could be seen in the middle. Scared some of them started to open fire.

 **"get ready"**

"! hurry Maya get everyone inside!" they scrambled to get away, our savior giving us perfect opportunity to escape. I jumped in thru one of the windows that was shot out.

 **"! Falcon Punch!"**

I groaned subconsciously, somehow I would become familiar with this feeling sometime soon. Then it happened.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Our savior hit the ground with enough force to make the building shake. Crawling towards the display window. peaking over I finally saw our savior, and I blushed. Standing in a crater there was an extremely tall woman, hands on her hips she looked around with a bored expression. Taking the time to examine the strange women more clearly, she surprised me. A strange purple fabric covering light brown skin, the sash around her chest exposed most of her stomach. Baggy pants covering her legs only exposing part of her feet, the nails on her hands and feet were slightly elongated. Thin lips parted in a malicious smile, partially exposing slightly elongated canine teeth (well for a nine-foot-tall women). Large amber colored eyes shined with excitement. Her hair cascaded to the small of her back like a literal sea of fire. The most prominent feature on this woman were the two three-foot-long curved horns on her head. Turning towards us I also noticed bangles on her wrists, a jewel adorned it center of the ring. Both hanging loosely on her arms.

"psss Parian w…who is she" Maya asked me. I didn't` t have the answer, but she`s helping us.

"Who the hell are you" we heard hook wolf finally speak. Standing up he looked singed. Parts of his hair were missing. most of his cloths were burned, leaving holes that exposed steal covered muscle. His mask had a dent were he collided with the cement. Most of his men were either unconscious or had first or second degree burns. Twelve men taken out in a second.

"Who me, well that my dastardly fiendish foe is a story for another time… and that time is now."

Crossing the distance between her and hook wolf in a second, she grabbed his head with her left hand lifted him into the air, then proceeded to slam him into the ground leaving a hook wolf sized hole. Extracting him from his hole she threw him in my direction, hitting the wall with a thud. a six foot wall of muscle treated like a ragdoll.

"I my lady and foe am the personification of the will of fire and fight, and on this night of jubilant justification I have descended on the jaded and jealous masses being of both judge and jury I have passed swift judgment on jester and jailors, jumping to bring just punishment and jaunty jeers. I am a champion of justice, but you my fair lady, may call me jinn"

"A…Are you all right miss?" I asked her. she got more and more exited as her monologue continued, making expressive gestures with her arms to emphasize her point. Ending it with a bow.

"I my lady am fine unlike my metallic foe I am made of sturdier material, but thank you for worrying."

Her voice had a type of growling edge to it. It was noticeable in her voice. she knew she was going to win (AN:bullshit). That entire confrontation lasted fifteen second, jinn took more time introducing herself the fighting. "what did you do to him? he was one of Kaiser more brutal lieutenant's"

"Who, mien d-bag here and his platoon reject storm troopers, with bad aim included to."

"Yes him." She adopted a more relaxed look. Putting her hands behind her head, she gave me a nearly face splitting smile.

"Simple really I just falcon pinched them in their collective junks. Fido here I had to double tap him though."

I rolled my eyes behind my mask. I was going to ask her something else when two giant shadows appeared behind us. Looking behind us with spears and shield drawn two Valkyries blocked the path

It was Menja and Fenja

POV change: Taylor/jinn

"Daaaaaamn, that some big Nazis there" looking towards Parian (I think here name was) she seemed terrified.

 **"Eh I seen bigger, and fought bigger to. you can handle them"**

"Hey get back in side and protect your people, I'll take care of the wonder twins here" she wanted to protest, raised my hand to stop her. "it`ll take more than these two to hurt me". I couldn't see her eyes but she was probably giving me a disbelieving look.

"fine but we will continue our conversation later." giving her a smile, I noticed one of the Valkyries ready to step on her.

 **"Where do you think you going?"**

I was in front of Parian in a second. holding the foot back with one hand, holding her with the other. Because of my size she was off the ground. holding Parian closer to me I tightened my grip on the colossal appendage.

 **"What the hell do you think you doing you freak, let go of my foot!"**

"Oh I'll let go but you won`t like what I do after." Pushing her foot up so she was off balance, quickly switching Parian to me left hand I jumped up. Grabbing the giant by the hand on the way up, I used the momentum from the jump to flip her over. Landing on the ground I pulled her down, slamming her on her side. I wasn`t done, grabbing her hand by the fingers I spun and broke them.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH Damn you!"**

"! Fenja no, you bitch!"

"So this is Fenja, then you must be Menja". putting Parian down I motioned for her to go. She nodded her head and left quickly. Turning back towards Menja and Fenja I ignited my hands.

 **"Alright Taylor remember they got some major durability, but hit them hard enough they will fall."**

"gotcha, hit`m fast and hard" Menja made her move, spear and shield lifted she charged. Jumping up I dodged the lunging attack with the spear, quickly followed up with a kick to deflect the shield. I got caught by the wild swing of her spear. I hit the ground hard leaving a few cracks were I landed.

 **"You ok kid?"**

"Yeah I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me." I dodged to the side to avid the spear heading towards me. The spear head lodged itself into the ground I saw my opportunity, gathering fire in my hand I threw I at the spear tip.

 **"Augh stay still and die"**

"Oh...is the fifty-foot beanpole mad." Running between her legs to avoid the stomp, I ran into a massive shield bash. Hitting a street light and going thru a building. stopping suddenly when I hit another streetlamp. "that Is a solid shield, a really solid shield." Standing up I shook the cobwebs away, just in time to see menja hop over the apartment complex. Dodging a downward swing, I aimed a fire ball at her knee.

 **"Be conservative with those fire balls kid, remember keep property damage to a minimum"**

"! Tell her that!" dodging another shield stomp I threw another fire ball, focusing more on impact. This time bringing her down to one leg. Grabbing the downed street light, I swung as hard as I could at her armored head.

CLANG

The hit threw her head back, a loud metallic clang rung out threw the empty street. Falling she hit the side of the building I went thru earlier. Losing her size as she fell unconscious. Sighing in relief I was happy I made it out no worse for wear.

 **"Good job Taylor, I'd say this this night's practice was success"**

"Right a success, you have a really strange way of measuring success you know that" I sat down in front of Menja, she groaning and holding her head a dent noticeable on her helmet.

"That was certainly spectacular miss jinn"

Turning my head to the voice, Parian was coming towards little Knicks and tears adorned her costume. "Well what can I say, I wanted to put on a show" running a hand thru my hair I stood up. Walking towards Menja, planning to take her back to the doll house to wait till the PRT arrived. cause really explosion's and giants are really hard to miss

"Right then let's get this one back your place and wait for the PRT" hoisting Menja on my shoulders, I fallowed parian back. We walked back in silence, asking the occasional question about her business. apparently capes: heroes and villains send costumes in to get mended, the PR guy for the prt sends for a new costume every time there's an aspiring ward. Wonder what they might say about my horns.

Rounding the corner, I saw Fenja was human sized again. looking around the neighborhood, I got a sense of how much damage we caused. In the middle of the street was the crater I caused, few feet in front of that was a hook wolf sized hole. To the side was the hole I caused when I got hit with the shield.

"You know all things considered, tonight wasn`t that bad." Glancing at Parian she was using cloth from her shop to tie up hook wolf. Turning to where I was standing she did the same to the sisters.

"yes cause the explosions and the bullets were a very minor thing." Giving her grin I tried my best to look sheepish. Looking up, the moon it was still pretty high so it wasn`t close to morning.

 **"Handled yourself well tonight, taking out a threat as fast as you did with wolf boy saved us a lot of trouble. Knocking the air out of Fenja stunned her for a second, compounding that with broken fingers then a broken wrist made her pass out not to long after. Menja was a little tougher, but using fire balls like ya did was smart. Taking her down to one knee then ending with a whack to the head. Putting that much force in that short of time doesn't work on everything, but when your targets are soft and fleshy it gets the job done."**

"So when are the PRT getting here?" my question was answered a few second later. Turning our heads to the sound of engines, we saw six armored vans heading our direction. In front was armsmaster leading the charge. Finally stooping in front of us, heavily armed guards stepped out pointing their guns at us. Instinctively I moved Parian behind me, guess horns don`t inspire trust.

 _ **"Stand down"**_

End chapter 2

 **alright ladies and gentlemen thank you for slogging thru this far. me being kind of rusty have to remember how to do the English language correctly. but enough excuses, I won`t proclaim I know what I'm doing most of the time, got a general idea were I'm taking this. feed back would be helpful**

 **Any way onto the characters: Taylor her self will be going thru a more emotional growth, ifrit and the rest just giving her different options.**

 **Also some might ask "why isn`t ifrit angrier or telling her to kill." simple explanation for now, is cause he`s experienced something traumatic. If you look at worm Taylor her self is kind of broken. adding that to the fact that most summoning don`t have that much of a backstory in final fantasy, here my take on it**

 **to user Kknd2 thank you for catching on. the watcher were gonna call him that for now, is familiar with the damage caused in Taylor own multiverse(note: I am using the word multiverse as Taylors connected realities. dimension's are used as areas outside of her multiverse).**

 **also thank guys for pointing out mistakes it really helps a lot. Anyway I am starting to babble, so read. review. have a nice day**


End file.
